Those ten points
by Alicia Mirza
Summary: Sirius wanders alone one night to get some food, but he gets caught by McGonagall. What to do? He tells her a tale, of course to melt her tiny bit icy heart. A tale about three friends from the future - three friends McGonagall meets fourteen years later. [Quidditch League]


**Quidditch Leage Competition - Season 2**

Team: Bellycastle Bats

Position: Chaser 1

Person: Sirius Black

Action: talk

Wordcount: 1245 words

Bonus prompts: 3. (quote) "So many books, so little time." ― Frank Zappa; 9. (word) creature; 13. (word) burying

* * *

**Those ten points**

It was a shame that Prongs was having an oh-so-romantic picnic with Evans and took the cloak, not to mention that Flinch took the Marauders' Map thanks to that creature he called a cat. However, it wasn't enough to stop him when he was so damn hungry. It was actually Remus' fault, he kept him as a prisoner in the library and they didn't get to dinner in time.

Moony and his stupid "So many books, so little time." view of life ruined his dinner. He really couldn't see what his friend loved so much in burying himself in books, especially not when food was at stake.

"Black!" He cursed under his breath. Of course McGonagall had to find him the one time he wasn't causing trouble. He was just hungry, for Merlin's sake. He thought about changing into Padfoot, but he dismissed the idea, he didn't want Minnie to know about their little secret.

"Good evening, Professor," he said cheerfully. He might have been caught, but he was very good at one thing: talking his way out. McGonagall closed the remaining space between them and crossed her arms. He couldn't see her expression well as the corridor was dark, but it was surely furious.

"What are you doing at one o'clock on the corridor?" she asked and he smiled easily.

"It's already one o'clock? Time flies when we are having fun." She pressed her lips together.

"Twenty points from..." she started, but Sirius interrupted her.

"But Professor, it's not my fault," he stated and she raised her eyebrows.

"What isn't your fault Mr Black?" she asked with a sigh.

"I had to help a... guest home," he said sincerely. She rolled her eyes, but he knew that a small smile was playing on the edge of her mouth. Minnie was fond of them; he was sure of it whatever Prongs said. If he had to guess he would have said that he was her favourite, James was just a tiny bit better than he was in Transfiguration and he was what she was fighting for: he was a Black in her house.

Though, that not meant that she wouldn't give him detention, so he had to be really creative this time.

"What are you talking about, Black?" she questioned him, which made him grin again. This was going to be legendary.

"I had to help a guest from the future home," he said, emphasizing the future part. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Someone from the future, Black? This story of yours is even worse than the last. Remember it? You told me that one moment you were sleeping in your bed and the next you were on the corridor," she said strictly, but he knew that she liked his stories nearly as much as he did.

"But, Professor, we are at a magical school," he pointed out and she just shook her head. He was sure that she was going to miss his tales once they leave school.

"Then tell me about that future kid." His mind drifted towards his best mate who was at one of the towers probably making out with his girlfriend. It was no question for any of them, except the lovebirds that they were going to get married and have million of black-haired, green-eyed boys and redheaded girls with big hazel eyes.

"Actually... three, not one," he said. He imagined an exact copy of James only with his Lilyflower's eyes. However, a Potter was not meant to be alone. He would need someone like Moony and Lily, plus a best mate.

"Three, Mr Black?" she asked with amusement in her voice. "And what were they doing here?"

"Just like me last time they were just sleeping and when they opened their eyes they were in the past. One of them was none other, than James' and Lily's son," he said confidentially and though the corridor was too dark to see well, he was sure that he saw a smile on McGonagall's face. "They were here to save the future." This seemed to freeze the atmosphere.

"And why, Mr Black does the future need saving?" she asked and Sirius was pondering how he could answer that.

"Because we are close to a war, Professor," he said truthfully and he heard as she sharply inhaled the air.

"Tell me more about them," she asked and it surprised him.

"James' and Lily's son came with his two best friends. They are all students at Hogwarts, they are Gryffindors of course. He looks just like James, but has Lily's eyes. Oh, and of course he inherited James' talent, he is an awesome Quidditch player. Then there is a girl, who is just as smart aleck as Lily and Remus. She is a muggle-born, but she is the best, just like Lily, a prefect of course too. His other best friend is a pureblood and he loves Quidditch and food," Sirius said happily and he saw McGonagall shaking her head fondly.

"How interesting Mr Black. And how did they get home?" she asked and he grinned.

"We found a time loop, Professor," he answered.

"And why are you alone, Mr Black? Where are the others?" she asked and he frowned.

"They didn't know about Harry and the others," he stated.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Yup, Harry James Potter of course," he answered.

"And why were you the only, who knew about them?" she asked.

"Harry didn't want his parents to know, they only just started dating and he feared that knowing that they are going to get married and have a son would freak them out. Well, I am or I am going to be his godfather of course," he said casually like they were talking about the weather outside.

"Go to sleep, Black," she said and he grinned and started walking in the direction of the Gryffindor Tower. "Goodnight, Professor!" he said happily.

"This doesn't mean that you won't have detention, Black! I want you to be in front of my door at seven on Monday and ten points from Gryffindor!" she said half-heartedly. He turned around and frowned, though he did notice that he reduced the point lost to the half.

"But I was telling the truth, Minnie," he said sadly and she just shook her head.

"How many times did I tell you Black not to call me that, Black?" she asked, but he just grinned and shrugged.

"You are always going to be Minnie for me, Professor. You are still going to be at Hogwarts of course when Harry is there, so if I was right then you should give back that ten points to Gryffindor," he said cheekily and for the first time she chuckled.

"I promise you Mr Black that if I ever come across a trio you have described, Gryffindor will get those ten points. Now, go to bed, because if I find any of you out again Gryffindor will lose a lot more than ten points," she stated and he waved.

Not more than fourteen years later shortly after Halloween during a dinner McGonagall looked at young Harry Potter who was talking excitedly with his two best friends and she smiled remembering a bitter sweet promise to a person who betrayed them all.

However, she wasn't about to break her promise.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," she muttered when Harry looked at him with those emerald green eyes she has seen before.


End file.
